The present invention relates to a gas burner, a gas burner arrangement and a cooktop. The cooktop is in particular a gas cooktop.
To fasten a thermal element or ignition element of a gas burner to the gas burner or to a burner pan of the gas burner, the thermal element or ignition element can be clamped securely to the gas burner or burner pan with the aid of additional elements.